1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to a support for a flexible waste hose, and more specifically, to a support for a flexible waste hose used for discarding waste from a holding tank of a recreational vehicle to a waste disposal tank.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Most modern recreational vehicles (RV), trailers and mobile homes generally include at least one or all of a sink, shower and toilet. Waste from these facilities is usually directed into a holding tank located within the specific vehicle. Obviously, this holding tank within the vehicle must be periodically emptied depending on the size of the tank, and the extent to which the facilities are used. Therefore, the holding tank is equipped with a discharge nozzle generally located at the underside of the vehicle for connection to a flexible waste hose. The waste hose is extended from the discharge nozzle to an appropriate waste or sewer tank for discharging the waste materials from the holding tank to the sewer tank. In addition, appropriately outfitted campsites generally include a waste tank, or sewer pipe directed to a waste tank, at each individual campsite such that the waste material from the vehicle can be continuously emptied by means of the waste hose from the holding tank within the vehicle, so that the waste material need not be stored in the vehicle.
Generally the flexible waste hose will extend from the vehicle to an inlet port associated with the sewer tank a distance approximately up to eight (8) feet. Because of this distance and the flexibility of the waste hose, the hose will generally fall directly to the ground from the underside of the vehicle, and thus travel along the ground most of the way from the vehicle to the port of the sewer tank. Therefore, a problem can arise since the waste material is propelled through the hose by means of gravity. Once the waste material reaches the section of the hose lying on the ground it must rely on its momentum and the force of the waste material behind it to travel the remaining distance to the sewer tank. Because of this, the slope of the terrain and the volume and constituents of the waste material become an important factor in providing proper flow of the waste material through the hose. Many times the waste material will not flow effectively and may not even flow at all. Therefore, proper disposal of the waste material is not always effectuated.
Many RV owners have attempted to remedy this situation by utilizing boards or branches, or other various types of articles which may be handy, to create an incline between the RV and the sewer tank upon which the hose can rest to facilitate the proper flow of waste material through the hose. These types of makeshift remedies are generally not very reliable, convenient or properly effective.
Several devices are known in the prior art which have attempted to alleviate the above-described problem. However, many cf these devices are not convenient, easily assembled, easily stored, and inexpensive. What is needed then is a device to provide the appropriate pitch between the holding tank outlet of a recreational vehicle and the port to a sewage tank by means of an easily stored, conveniently installed and inexpensively made flexible waste hose support. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide such a device